I'M SORRY
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: KiHyun...
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SORRY (SEQUEL OF** **미안해** **,** **정말사랑해내동생** **)**

Cast: Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,Lee

Donghae,Leeteuk,Kangin

Pair: KiHyun couple

Genre:romance,friendship,family,drama,hurt/

comfort,incest

Rate:M

PARIS 03 FEBUARI 20XX

Malam yang indah di kota Paris begitu terlihat saat ini. Juga hiasan-hiasan hati dan tulisan-tulisan cinta bertebaran di mana-mana, mengingat bulan ini ada hari istimewa bagi semua pasangan di seluruh dunia. Tak ketinggalan menara eiffel saat ini juga di hias sedemikian rupa, dan pengunjung yang begitu ramai dan terlihat wajah para pengunjung yang begitu bahagia.

Namun sayang di sudut kota yang nampak sepi, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan jas elegannya sedang duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman sepi di perumahan elit. Pandangannya kosong memandang awan hitam yang di taburi bintang-bintang

"cih!" tiba-tiba pria itu mendecis.

"happy birthday to you,,,,happy birthday to you,,,," nyanyian ulang tahun yang seharusnya di nyanyikan dengan gembira sehingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengar pasti akan merasa bahagia. Namun tidak dengan pria itu dia menyanyikan dengan suara yang lirih sekali kemudian dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan

Sebut saja pria itu namanya dengan Kibum, pria tampan asal Korea, juga pengusaha sukses di usia yang di bilang cukup muda. 4 tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali dia datang di negara romantis itu dengan luka yang begitu mendalam. Setiap malam akan Kibum habiskan di taman ini tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang menunggunya dengan cemas di sebuah rumah. Kibum masih saja terlarut dengan rasa sedihnya

"Kyunnie,,, bogoshippo jeongmal bogoshippo." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kibum menutup matanya untuk meresapi rasa rindunya pada orang yang sangat di cintai dan kasihi. 4 tahun tak membuat rasa itu menghilang namun rasa itu semakin membesar.

SEOUL 03 FEBUARI 20XX

Di sebuah ruangan salah satu hotel ternama sedang di rayakan pesta ulang tahun yang begitu undangan yang rata-rata mahasiswa hadir dengan pakaian-pakaian yang mewah. Semua tamu undangan berbincang dengan orang-orang yang memang kenal satu sama lain.

"ngiiiiinngg!" tiba-tiba saja suara dengingan sebuah mic membuat suara bising dari para tamu hilang.

"terima kasih untuk semua yang hadir malam ini," suara seorang namja paruh baya terdengar begitu tegas

" malam ini adalah perayaan pesta ulang tahun dari Kim Kyuhyun, terima kasih sekali karena telah memenuhi undangan kami, sekarang kita akan memasuki acara inti yaitu tiup lilin dari Kyuhyun!" terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah di barengi muncul sosok Kyuhyun. Di acara bahagia ini seharusnya semua orang menunjukan wajah bahagia, namun wajah Kyuhyun hanya wajah datar dan tatapan yang kosong, yang sebagian orang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan miris.

" _Kyu,,, sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Aku sahabatmu sangat merindukanmu."_ Gumaman salah seorang tamu undangan.

" _Kyunnie,,, maaf kan umma,,,"_ batin namja manis yang menuntun Kyuhyun.

' _Bummie hyung,,, bogoshippo jeongmal bogoshippo.'_

 **TBC/DELETE**

ANNYEONG! Aku bawa ff baru,,, semoga suka ya,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY (SEQUEL OF** **미안해** **,** **정말사랑해내동생** **)**

Cast: Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,Lee

Donghae,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin, Yunho

Pair: KiHyun couple

Genre:romance,friendship,family,drama,hurt/

comfort,incest

Rate:M

Pagi yang cerah dengan suara burung yang berkicau dengan merdu, menambah kesan damai di sebuah rumah dengan gaya sederhana. Seorang namja manis terkesan cute sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suami tercinta. Namja bergigi kelinci yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin dengan wajah ceria sedang menata meja makan dengan makanan lezat.

"CEKLEK" pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya pada namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Bummie! Kajja sarapan sudah siap!" ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang begitu menunggu persetujuan lawan bicaranya Sungmin langsung menarik sang suami menuju meja makan. Namja itu Bummieatau Kim Kibum hanya mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan

"makanlah yang banyak, aku membuat sarapan kesukaanmu." Dengan wajah yang masih ceria Sungmin mengambilkan sarapan untuk Kibum.

"nde,,, gomaweo hyung,,," jawab Kibum dengan suara datarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sendu mendengarnya. Sungmin sekarang paham apa yang terjadi dengan suami tampannya ini, setiap hari ulang tahunnya Kibum tak pernah mau untuk merayakannya. Pada awalnya Sungmin hanya menganggap Kibum rindu pada Seoul tapi setahun belakangan ini Sungmin baru tahu penyebab sebenarnya. Kibum hanya merindukan adiknya saja, ini yang Sungmin bingung, mengapa Kibum bertingkah begitu kalau hanya merindukan adiknya? Mengapa dia tak pulang saja? Masih banyak pertanya yang bersarang di kepala Sungmin namun lelaki manis itu hanya dapat menyimpan pertanyaan itu tanpa bisa mengeluarkan. Pernah sekali dia bertanya namun hanya di balas dengan senyuman yang penuh luka oleh Kibum dan berkata _'luka lama yang belum kering akan kembali menganga dengan begitu besar bahkan akan semakin besar.'_

Hanya itu jawaban Kibum, namun yang membuat Sungmin urung untuk menanyakan kembali adalah wajah Kibum yang menunjukkan luka dan kesedihan yang sangat ketara. Jadi Sungmin hanya menyimpan saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

SEOUL

Seorang namja manis sedang mematut dirinya di sebuah cermin besar di kamarnya untuk melihat panmpilannya sebenarnya tak ada yang benar-benar ingin dia lihat dari tubuhnya. Namun ada yang kurang dari namja tersebut. Yaitu sebuah senyum yang bisa menghipnotis setiap orang. Sudah 4 tahun senyum manis itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Namja yang di ketahui benama Kyuhyun itu hanya memandang bayangan dirinya dengan wajah datar. Setelah di rasa penampilannya selesai Kyuhyun langsung keluar dengan tas hitam yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Kyunnie,,,," sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak menuju pintu depan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang menjabat sebagai eommanya, Kyuhyun memandang datar pada Leeteuk

"sarapan dulu, appa menunggumu di meja makan."ujar Leteuk lembut dengan senyum hangat. Mendengar kalimat Leeteuk Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk setelah membungkuk kecil. Leeteuk hanya dapat meneteskan air mata melihat anak bungsunya yang sudah berubah dengan drastis

 _FLASHBACK 4 tahun lalu_

 _Tangisan memilukan hati terdengar di salah satu kamar di kediaman Kim_

" _AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan membuat semua penghuni rumah menuju asal suara_

' _BRAK' pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras ._

" _Kyunnie,,,,wae?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis sambil berteriak-teriak. Seperti tidak mendengarkan suara Leeteuk Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak_

" _HAAAAAAAAA APPO,,,,,APPO!" hanya itu teriakan Kyuhyun sambil meremas dadanya. Leeteuk berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun namun selalu di tolak oleh Kyuhyun_

" _AAAAAAAA APPO HYUNG! JAEBAL DORAWA HUHUHUHUHU" mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun Leeteuk sadar akan kesalahannya, namun ini lah satu-satunya cara untuk sebuah kehormatan keluarga._

 _Tangisan dan jeritan Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di gantikan dengan isakan dan lirihan kata-kata yang membuat Leeteuk semakin merasa bersalah_

" _Bummie hyung jaebal dorawa,,, hiks,,,,hiks,,,, Bummie hyung,,,,," Leeteuk menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam dan memandang ke arah cermin dengan pandangan yang kosong, tak ada lagi suara jeritan atau tangisan Kyuhyun yang ada hanya kesunyian_

" _Kyunnie,,,,katakan pada Umma sayang,,, apa yang sakit?"tanya Leeteuk, namun bukan jawaban yang Leeteuk dapat, namun sebuah kebisuan. Sejak saat itulah tak ada lagi suara ceria Kyuhyun,tak ada lagi rengekan manja dari Kyuhyun dan tak ada lagi binar cahaya di wajah Kyuhyun. Yang ada adalah wajah yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun di tambah dengan kebisuan dari Kyuhyun. Karena kejadian itu Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya selama setahun Kyuhyun mengurung diri, makan pun di kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar akan keterpurukan adalah sebuah yang salah akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang Kuliah namun yang masih Kyuhyun pertahankan adalah sikap diamnya dan bisunya. Kyuhyun memulai kehidupan berkuliahnya dengan kebisuan dia hanya mendengar apa yang dosen jelaskan dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan,tanpa ada interaksi dengan siapapun, teman-teman Kyuhyun yang satu universita dengan Kyuhyun menjadi heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang berubah dengan drastis. Ada sebagian yang menyapa dan menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun mereka memberikan senyum cerah seperti yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat di High School dulu,namun yang mereka dapatkan hanya tatapan kosong dari Kyuhyun. Karena sikap Kyuhyun mereka jadi tidak pernah menyapa Kyuhyun lagi. Namun tidak dengan dua namja yang masih selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Dan hanya mereka yang mengetahui apa penyebab berubahnya Kyuhyun._

 **#flashbackend**

Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang kampus dengan langkah ringan, namun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kyunnie!" sapa namja tingga sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung memandang wajah namja itu dengan sengit

"hehehehehe mianhe,,,," ujar namja itu tak enak melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu Kyuhyun membuang nafas lelah kemudian memberikan tatapan _'ada apa?'_ pada Changmin sahabatnya itu.

"kau ada acara tidak sore nanti?" tanya Changmin, Kyuhyun nampak berpikir kemudian menggeleng pelan. Melihat jawaban Kyuhyun Changmin tersenyum,

"kau temani aku ya ke toko buku, ada buku yang ingin aku beli." Lanjut Changmin dengan senyum yang terlihat ganjil di mata Kyuhyun, seperti ada kekecewaan di senyum itu,Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Changmin yang menyeretnya untuk kekelas.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa bagi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak untuk Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini.

Sore hari yang di janjikan datang juga. Dua sahabat kecil menuju ke toko buku di daerah gangnam, sekalian cuci mata alasan Changmin. Di toko buku mereka mulai terlena dengan buku masing-masing, setelah menemukan buku yang di cari oleh Changmin, mereka melanjutkan acara dengan mencari makan di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari toko buku, mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kyu,,,, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan _'apa?'_

Sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya Changmin menarik napas terlebih dahulu

"Kyu,,,""Yunnie,,, kau seperti anak kecil saja kalau makan lihatlah di bibirmu." Suara seseorang menginterupsi kalimat Changmin, suara seseorang yang beberapa hari ini sesalu dia dengar saat bersama dengan Yunho, seseorang yang menyandang status sahabat dari Yunho, namun menimbulkan kebingungan dari benak Changmin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada dua namja yang sedang makan di seberang tempat duduknya, salah satu namja itu dia kenal Yunho kekasih dari sahabatnya ini. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya ini agak berbeda hari lama sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengeluarkan bola matanya namja yang duduk di hadapan Yunho tiba-tiba maju dan mengecup tepat di samping bibir Yunho yang Kyuhyun yakini ada noda sebuah makanan, dan yang membaut Kyuhyun lebih melotot saat melihat Changmin ternyata juga melihat kejadian itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras.

 **TBC!**

 **DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN!**

 **Halooo semua maaf baru bisa mengikuti perayaan KiHyun day,,, soalnya lagi ada something...**

 **Maaf juga kalo di chap ini blm ada moment KiHyun'y**

 **DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"**

 **Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".**

 **Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :**

 **Author :**

 **\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn**

 **\- Genre dan lainnya bebas**

 **\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)**

 **\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)**

 **\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.**

 **\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.**

 **\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan**

 **\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

 **\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)**

 **\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD**

 **Reader :**

 **\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish**

 **\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)**

 **\- Diperboleh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY (SEQUEL OF** **미안해** **,** **정말사랑해내동생** **)**

Cast: Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,Lee

Donghae,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin, Yunho

Pair: KiHyun couple

Genre:romance,friendship,family,drama,hurt/

comfort,incest

Rate:M

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada dua namja yang sedang makan di seberang tempat duduknya, salah satu namja itu dia kenal Yunho kekasih dari sahabatnya ini. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya ini agak berbeda hari lama sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengeluarkan bola matanya namja yang duduk di hadapan Yunho tiba-tiba maju dan mengecup tepat di samping bibir Yunho yang Kyuhyun yakini ada noda sebuah makanan, dan yang membaut Kyuhyun lebih melotot saat melihat Changmin ternyata juga melihat kejadian itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Changmin. Membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Changmin.

"kyu,,,,," ucap Changmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan Changmin Kyuhyun beranjak dan menghampiri Yunho dan namja cantik yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Yunho, membuat namja cantik yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung, Yunho yang melihat perubahan mimik pada namja di depannya ikut terdiam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan datar, Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan horor. Tanpa kata Kyuhyun menunjuk satu arah yang membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah dan sedih melihat air mata Changmin yang begitu deras karena ulahnya. Dengan segera Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang sedang menahan isakannya. Setelah berada di hadapan Changmin Yunho langsung memeluknya dengan penuh rasa sesal. Changmin hanya diam mematung sambil terisak.

"mianhe,,,, " ujar Yunho dengan lirih "ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku mencintaimu, percayalah." Yunho berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Yunho yakin Changmin menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tadi. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Changmin menyentak pelukan Yunho dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Yunho tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Yunho, dia juga mendengar suara langkah Yunho yang mengejarnya.

Melihat kepergian Yunho dan Changmin namja cantik tadi berusaha untuk mengejar Yunho namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun yang masih memberikan tatapan datar, kemudian berubah menjadi tajam saat melihat pemberontakan namja cantik itu, tanpa berkata Kyuhyun langsung menampar pipi namja itu dengan kuat sehingga membuat namja itu tersungkur dan menabrak meja, tanpa menunggu namja itu dapat berdiri dengan benar Kyuhyun langsung menyeret namja itu tanpa perduli tatapan orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan aneh.

"hey! Lepaskan aku namja sialan!" teriak namja cantik itu dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah karena merasa di lecehkan oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan paling mematikan sehingga membuat namja itu diam seribu kata.

Kyuhyun terus menyeret namja cantik itu dengan kuat sehingga membuat namja cantik itu menangis karena merasa sakit pada pergerlangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun membawa namja itu pada sebuah taman , Kyuhyun langsung saja menghempaskan tangan najma itu dengan kuat. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang dia bawa.

"aish apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit!" teriak namja itu sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang mengotori celananya.

"sret" tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terlempar di wajahnya

"ya!" saat ingin mengomeli sang pelaku ternyata pelakunya sudah melanggang pergi. Dengan kesal namja itu membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu

 _,kau membuat sahabatku sedih,kau membuat sahabatku menangis, padahal kau tahu Changmin adalah kekasih Yunho hyung mengapa kau seolah-olah ingin memisahkan mereka? Atau itu memang yang kau rencanakan?_

 _Kau tahu hubungan mereka sudah berjalan begitu lama, kalau kau memang sahabat Yunho hyung seharusnya kau mengerti. Tapi kalau kau memang mencintai Yunho hyung mengapa dulu tak kau katakan? Kau malah meninggalkannya_

 _Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi,_

 _Oiya satu lagi. Hati Changmin lebih sakit di banding dengan rasa sakitmu itu!"_

Namja cantik itu meremas kertas dari Kyuhyun dengan begitu kuat dengan wajah yang begitu merah menahan kesal.

"Yunho seharusnya bersamaku, dia milik ku, jadi aku akan merebut yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kau pikir aku takut? Dasar namja bisu!"

HOMIN SIDE

"Minnie jaebal dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Yunho masih berusaha mencari perhatian Changmin, tapi Changmin yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati tak menggubris teriakan Yunho. Seolah-seolah tak mendengar Changmin berlari semakin kencang tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling dan tak sadar dia akan menyebrangi jalanan ramai tanpa pikir panjang Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tanpa mendengar peringatan dari orang sekelilingnya, bahwa ada mobil truk besar yang mendekatinya. Yunho yang melihat itu segera mempercepat larinya untuk meyelamatkan Changmin. "CHANGMIN! ANDWE!" Namun naas Yunho terlambat dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya tubuh Changmin yang tertabrak truk bagi Changmin waktu seoalah berjalan dengan cepat tanpa tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba Changmin merasa tubuhnya terpental ketengah jalan tubuhnya terasa remuk serasa seluaruh persendiannya terlepas dari tempatnya, dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur Changmin bisa melihat orang-orang yang mulai ribut mengerumuni dirinya dan wajah Yunho yang nampak ketakutan.

"Changmin buka matamu! Aku mohon jangan pergi!" Yunho berbicara dengan suara bergetar

"mianhe,,,saranghae..." lanjut Yunho, orang- orang mulai panik ada yang memanggil 991

"Yun-ho,,,,a-ku me-ben-ci-mu!" itu suara lirih terakhir dari Changmin yang di dengan Yunho sebelum Changmin menutup matanya. Yunho yang mendengar kalimat Yunho menjadi shock.

Mobil ambulance datang, Changmin segera di pindahkan untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam di tempat.

"nak kau temannya bukan? Tolong ikut kami ke rumah sakit untuk menjadi wali sementara dari pemuda itu." Suara seseorang menyadarkan Yunho dari rasa shocknya, dengan cepat Yunho menaiki mobil ambulan dan menyaksikna penangannan yang di lakukan petugas, keadaan menegang saat mereka hampir kehilangan Changmin yang membuat jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak sesaat.

" _Changmin jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji saat kau sadar nanti aku akan menerima semua perlakuanmu, jadi bangunlah kau harus tetap hidup."_ Yunho tak berhenti berdoa dalam hati, dia takut kehilangan Changmin, takut sekali.

 **TBC**

Annyeong,,,, baru lanjut,,,, chanp ini bnyak HoMinnya,,, hehehehe Kihyunnya nyusul ya,,,, tapi di jamin bakalan cetar ntar pas Kihyun ketemuan... jangan lupa riview yaaaaaa


End file.
